everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ztyran
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Storybook of Legends page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (talk) 23:46, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Categories Hi there. I had to remove Carmine from the "Book pets" category because he didn't actually appear in the book by name. There are some cases where the pets in the book are different from the cartoon, and other cases where they're the same, but we don't know for sure about Carmine yet. In the future, please categorize characters only if they've appeared by name in the book. Thank you, Kell (talk) 21:28, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, but if in the sequel he's referred to by that name, I expect it put back. Ztyran (talk) 21:33, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Editing Hi! Just a quick heads-up when you edit next time, so a few things to remember: #Remember to name your image properly when adding one, as the rules apply, you'll need to change the name of the image when downloading/screencapping one: Title of the webisode here - descriptive feeling/action.jpg. You'll need to describe what the characters are doing or feeling in the one image next time you add an image on the wiki. #It is also preferrable for the "png" on your selected image to be a "jpg". #Cartoon-related notes about the individual character are not to be placed in their merchandise pages, so I apologize for reverting your work in the Cerise Hood/merchandise page. If you're wanting to add more of those notes in the future, add it in the specific webisode in the "Notes" section. You can find some of the information from "Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party" on Cerise's cartoon page; it's already mentioned that she intentionally took off her hood to restore madness back to the Grove. #Lastly, your edit on "The Storybook of Legends" was appreciated, as Coral wasn't on the list yet. However, the characters need to be added in chronological order as the book mentions or introduces them. I think Coral Witch was introduced a little bit earlier after the Shoemaker Elves? If you're willing to object, please say something. I hope this helps and let me know if you need any further help. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 07:48, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ** While I understand most of what your saying we can at least keep the fact that Cerise wears her hood with hat-tastic outfit as it is a change similar to her getting fairest costume. The rest I'll admit is not needed. Ztyran (talk) 17:19, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Not exactly. See, adding in her cartoon references on her merchandise page is still incorrect. You can only add in a cartoon outfit she was seen with which wasn't made into a doll. That Cerise Hood you've mentioned is in fact unnecessary, as I encourage you to add in Coral Witch instead. Just remember to place her in chronological order. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:30, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Way Too Wonderland It would be encouraged if you not add to the TV specials page until you have a basic concept of what WTW is about and you have sources/references to that. All we've got so far about this special are the doll lines from the leaked survey images, as well as the name. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 15:47, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :My only additions to the Wonderland materials is minor corrections to promote a more unified look to the pages. In fact I pointed out that clips of the latest special don't count as part of Chapter 3 on their own. Ztyran (talk) 21:42, February 13, 2015 (UTC) That's not what I meant...WTW is a TV special that you added to the "TV specials" page not long ago. We only know the name and doll line, but that's about it as there's no word about any basic plotline of this story we can comfirm. Parrotbeak pointed out that the clips counted as shorts/trailers and kept them there. The clips most probably will be taken down as soon as the TV special is posted on EAH's official YT channel. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 23:37, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :Oh that. It was already posted when I got there. All I did was integrate it properly in to the guide, which the previous person didn't do well. Still my bad. Ztyran (talk) 19:39, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Did you take out my Evil Stepsisters page i madeKitty O Hair (talk) 17:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :No I just added a milestone to Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic about the Evil Stepsisters. Ztyran (talk) 22:49, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Nah, Ztyran didn't do that. To Kitty O Hair, please check your talk page to the reason why it was deleted (it did not properly follow format of regular pages and the images added were not your own). Also, the page was wrongly named. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:28, March 15, 2015 (UTC)